


White Night

by silent_tension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_tension/pseuds/silent_tension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Cas how to ice skate.  A little slice of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night

Dean slides across the ice, a playful smile teasing at his lips as he looks down at a very unamused Cas—who had slipped and fell straight on the ice for the fifth time in less than an hour since they had left home, bundled up in warm winter gear, to head to an ice-skating rink together.

He takes a second to just stand there and stare at Castiel—who is staring right back at him, fixedly and angrily— musing about how he should have taken his camera with him. “Dude, I didn’t bring you here to watch you sitting down with the ice skates on. Come on, chop chop!” He reaches out to wrap his fingers around Castiel’s wrist to pull him up only to have his hand slapped away. 

“Dean…” Cas utters with a hiss, narrowing his eyes. “This is embarassing. My leg muscles are strong enough to keep me properly balanced.” he says, trying to get back on his feet and failing miserably.

“Well, maybe I just need an excuse to be close to you” Dean says and crooks an eyebrow at his boyfriend, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at him, because seriously? He is not exactly Johnny Weir himself, but he is at least trying to have some fun.

“Come on, Buffy! It’s easy, you just have to find your balance.” 

Dean takes a step closer to Cas and helps him get back on his feet, both hands moving to rest on Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Castiel sighs, exasperated, staring up at the lights as he rubs a hand across his mouth, the corners of his lips twitching. “I am not really aiming high in my ice skating ambitions, Dean” he says, biting the inside of his bottom lip to keep from sighing again, and it’s true. He has never wanted to strap on a pair of fancy ice skates and take advantage of what New York—and figure skating—has to offer. His plans for the eveving were studying for midterms and listening to cheesy Christmas music until his boyfriend decided to pick him up from work, and whisk him away to a freaking ice rink. 

“Neither am I. I just wanted to shake things up tonight.” Dean shrugs and slides his hands down Castiel’s shoulders to hold his hands into his palms, smiling warmly. 

Castiel wants to push him away and get the hell out of there—there are too many people looking at them and it’s making him uncomfortable— he wants to go home and get back to listening the cheesy music Dean enjoys making fun of, dig into some red meat, quietly enjoy a few beers and get into “do not disturb” mode. But he won’t. Not when Dean is obviously trying to make him smile. 

Cas smiles as he remembers how Dean had spent 15 minutes (embarassing Castiel) making sure that his feet easily fit inside the skates he had picked out for him, that his socks were not bunched, the laces were tightened from toe to ankles and that the tongue was straight and the ankle properly supported. He had even insisted on starting with an ice walker, a chair or a plastic cone but Castiel’s shocked expression had quickly made Dean change his mind.

“Come on Cas, I know this is your thing. It’s…tres romantique with the dim lighting and the music and…Come on! You don’t have to think so hard, no one is going to laugh at you babe! Trust me. I am not gonna let you fall.” Cas raises an eyebrow and Dean rolls his eyes, adds “Again. I promise.”A smile plays along Dean’s lips, his jaw set in determination and Cas can’t help smiling as he nods his head in approval.

“Yeah…Okay.” Taking a deep breath he tries to push his nervousness out of his mind and focus on following Dean’s instructions. 

Dean slides up behind Castiel and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. They are going to move slowly so they keep to the outside of the rink along the wall; which is a good thing because Castiel is not exactly fond of bumping into strangers. 

“Knees bent…slightly.” Dean whispers, pressing a light kiss to the side of Castiel’s neck, just above the collarbone, smirking as Castiel’s breath catches in his throat when Dean places another chaste kiss on his skin. He knows that there are marks there from yesterday night, and Cas damn well knows how much Dean likes playing with them. 

“It tickles,” Cas says, biting his lip as he breath hitches, and Dean’s smile widens. “Your back straight…Just like this” he lightly pushes forward, his right hand moving to rest on Castiel’s chest and Cas willingly lets Dean guide him, does whatever he is being told to do. “Head up…” Dean presses his cheek against Castiel as he slowly pushed forward again, and he has to fight the urge to lean down and trace the line of Castiel’s neck with his tongue. “…and arms held slightly away from the torso.” Cas swallows thickly and nods, holding his arms slightly away from his body as Dean’s fingers rub soothingly along his chest. “Good boy.” Dean smiles and drops a kiss to his shoulder. “See, it’s not that hard!” Cas shakes his head and he can feel his face turning pink. “Dean there are kids watching us” he says quietly as he reaches back to grasp Dean’s hand. He pushes forward and Dean moves so that he is skating along with Cas, holding his hand into his palm, making sure Cas doesn’t fall down again. He stares down at their hands, fingers laced together as they carefully slide across the ice and he can see a small smile playing on Castiel’s lips. It makes all kind of feelings swirl around in his stomach and he has to take a moment to catch his breath before looking up to meet Castiel’s eyes, choosing to ignore the soft voice in the back of his mind telling him that this right there is something big. 

“It’s okay baby. They are learning” Dean winks and Castiel blushes slightly and smiles. “See? We are having fun and you can move on the ice! Yesterday you said that you’ve been feeling sluggish but you know what? Getting exercise can put you in the mood for sexy time.” Dean says and Cas has to roll his eyes at that. “Thank you Dean but I don’t think I needed help. Obviously”

Dean huffs and tightens his hold on Castiel as they weave their way through the people skating around them.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“How do I stop?” Cas asks after a moment, looking nervously at his feet, his hand slipping out of Dean’s palm. Dean pulls him closer again, and wraps his fingers around his wrist. “Don’t you wanna try skating on your own?”

Cas looks up from his feet, stares at Dean in confusion. 

“I…” he hesitates before answering. “Okay…But how do I stop?”

Dean barks out a laugh and slowly pulls his hand away.

“Okay, you just have to pull the skate that is being dragged into the instep of the lead skate just like this, yeah the left one, lean back slightly and shift your weight to the rear skate…” Cas drags his left foot and applies pressure to the toes so they don’t slide forward, biting his lip in concetration. 

“Oh…” he breaths as he slowly slides forward and Dean inches forward, unable to take his eyes off Cas, the way Castiel’s eyes light up with surprise and pleasure making him all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“This feels…nice…” Cas says.

“Babe, slow down”

Cas looks up at Dean who is frowning lightly, dragging his blade on the ice, giving him his best “Dean, I’m not a baby” look. When he applies more pressure on the toes of his right leg, he turn left skate at a 45 degree angle, just how Dean said he should do, and drags it behind the other skate.

Dean pushes forward just in time to catch Castiel who is, naturally, falling forward. Cas curls his fingers into Dean’s jacket, holding his breath, and looks up at him as he tries to push up into a standing position. Dean lets out a sigh and moves his hands to Castiel’s sides, pulling him up and close to him. “I said drag then press down” Dean points out, and he can feel Castiel’s breath caressing his lips, sweet and cold. ”I wanted to see if you were going to keep your promise” Cas smiles, presses his chest against Dean. 

Seriously?

Dean shakes his head, fighting back a laugh. “Well, I did” he shrugs, but he knows that Cas is lying through his ass. He doesn’t say anything, even though he loves making Cas blush, because Castiel is moving closer, snaking his arms around Dean’s waist, his fingers playing with the lines of his back pockets. “Let’s get out of here” Cas whispers against Dean’s skin, his breath hot as he presses a light kiss to Dean’s throat, and Dean feels an overwhelming surge of tenderness, a wave of affection sweeping over him, crashing against his heart violently and it has him lean down with a smile and softly press his lips to the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth. Cas closes his eyes, his fingers flexing against the fabric of Dean’s jacket, and willingly opens his mouth when Dean licks along his bottom lips, sucking in a breath as Dean sucks lightly on his tongue, brushes his hands up and down his sides. Before the kiss can become too distracting, Cas pulls away and blinks up at Dean. “I’m starving” he whispers and drops his head against Dean’s chest. “Let’s hit up our burger joint and order your comfort food dish, okay?”

A smile plays on Castiel’s lips. 

“Burgers” he laughs and Dean nods. “Yuuup. Burgers” he says with a sassy wink as he pushes away, slowly pulling Castiel with him. 

“Can we curl up on the couch and take out a game later, Dean?” Cas asks, holding Dean’s hands tightly; he is not in the mood to fall down again, thank you very much.

“Only if we play Loaded Questions” Dean replies, and Cas can’t help punching him lightly in the shoulder, making Dean breath out an overdramatic “ouch, man that hurts!”

“I wanna play Scrabble though”

“Come on Cas, Jesus, stop nerding the hell out of our evening!” Dean says, wrinkling his brow and he is not having any of that.

“I’ll make it naughty-words-only!” Cas fucking winks and Dean barely hesitates before nodding his approval. “Hell yeah we are playing Scrabble tonight baby.” he wiggles his eyebrows, earning a sigh from Castiel. “What? I love this game. Let’s shake things up, switch up our routine”

Cas just shakes his head, amused, muttering “You are insufferable, Dean Winchester” under his breath.

Honestly? Snuggling up with Dean and “shaking things up” is totally going to make him forget about those below-zero temps.


End file.
